Skies of Arcadia 2: The Legend Is Back
by Achaius N
Summary: 22 years already since Vyse and his friends saved the Skies of Arcadia. The golden age of piracy and adventure is over, as benevolent Empires, Kingdoms and Republics rose to keep the peace in a world that holds no secret anymore. Except Vyse will be damned before admitting to anyone adventure is a concept of the past! If Arcadia is done, then let's set sail for the Moons!
1. Prologue

The world has been explored and there is nothing else to discover they said, unable to look after the next rock, after the next wind, after the next sunset.

This is a world where everything has been deemed possible. Where a small teenager could save it, rouse countries to back him up in his fight against evil empires and giant beasts from the past. He battled giant forces of nature, discovered two continents, witnessed the rebirth of an artificial one, crossed the Black Rift, proved the world was round, visited the silver moon and by hell, he was not finished to amaze, even after he managed to sunk that final continent back in the depths.

Yes, Vyse was relentless. This day was special. A consecration. Where more than fourteen years of effort would finally bear fruits. He used every connection he had, called in every favor he still had in store to achieve that result. Even when he found himself alone, he rose up to the challenge and tackled the problem all by his own. He left his fortune, the work of two decades, in that endeavor, but the adventure waiting at the end was begging him to finally come.

He was going to set sail to the Red Moon.

The Legend was back, and he would prove that forty years old man still got it!

* * *

><p><em>This is a work I've been thinking about since too long, so I finally decided to go for it. It is mostly for fun and nostalgia, in a language that is not my mother tongue, so don't expect much.<em>

_As for me, if you managed to dream for several seconds or even better, felt like playing SoA again, it's already enough._


	2. Chapter 1

A life of hardships made him known when to act and when to rest. With his excitation reaching an all-time high, he decided it would be better for the success of this new beginning adventure to join one last time his bed. A good night of sleep meant a fresh mind and body. He certainly would need both.

In silence, he left the dock of Crescent Island to go to the nearest shed where an old and used mattress was waiting for him. With the worktable, they were the only parts of the place not covered in dust.

Crescent Island was claimed back by nature and Vyse was happy to let it be, as long as he has his ship to work on. It meant animals were also coming back, and they were much needed if he wanted to eat. It was much more simple that way than catching a ferry for Nasrad to get overpriced supplies.

Besides, hunting was as easy as ever. The Vorlik Blade Ryu-Kan made back in the day was still the sharpest he ever held. It cut monsters as well as Valuans. And despite the new global peace and the new Hunting Squads created by the following governments to keep track of the pesky beasts swarming the sea, and exterminate them if needed, it was still good sense to stay armed. Black Pirates were still active, monsters were not extinct by far, the Black Rift was still leaking oddities from time to time and in the back on his mind, he knew. He knew more secrets that he could imagine were waiting to be discovered. Dangerous secrets that would want to make him bleed before revealing themselves. That was the price for adventure and he was more than happy to pay it. It wouldn't be adventure otherwise.

So he slept, soundly, to his own surprise, expecting a night of shifting around in his mattress, with a couple of creaking noises for company.

The following day, as soon as the sun rose, Vyse was already finishing his preparations on his ship. Or maybe boat would be a better word he asked himself for the 1000th time. Ramirez's little transport was as small as Fina's after all.

It's been tough work to find him back after the Fall of Soltis. With Fina not around, he couldn't make sense of the technology and for years, he struggled to understand it, to make it work. He asked for every competent engineer to help him and paid for every tool they needed, until they sucked him dry of his money, obliging him to sell his valuables. Furniture, cannons, jewels, even the Delphinus II! Leaving him only with an old blue jacket, his lens, his swords and his wanderlust.

So many sacrifices he said to himself one last time, but here, today, was the end of the tunnel.

Still a little afraid though, he made the preparations last a little longer than necessary before reassuring himself. He was going to write the first page of a new book that would let everyone mad with jealousy. He only had to start the engine.

And so he did. That little incredible piece of technology didn't let him down for once, he thought.

Having nobody to help him, he had to leave it purring on the dock to go back and pull down the lever to open the cave. Which means he had to leave it that way until he came back. He never liked that. The chains were prone to grip if left in the humidity and he was always left with a ton of beasts to chase away at his return.

But for once, he didn't think about it. He ran back to the boat as fast as possible, placed himself in front of the control panel and left Crescent Island.

Used to handling this, he didn't waste any time and raised his altitude. One kilometer, two kilometers… It was getting hard to breath, and the cold was overwhelming, but under the blessing of the Red Moon, it was nothing Red Magic couldn't handle. He never could get a grasp of the shield supposed to protect the passengers but a dedicated mind and some creativity always helped him to get around those troubles.

And so he rose. It was exhilarating. He went to these heights a couple of time and it was still incredible to see Arcadia as the world it was. Peaceful and surrounded by those geostationary Moons, ensuring abundance and prosperity. Marvelous!

No fooling around though. The Red Moon was in sight. He could feel her heat, making him drop his warming spells. It made him worried at first, as he needed to study Purple Magic again to counter the effects. He was never good with Magic, and Purple Magic was the bottom of the barrel. But he soldiered on. For the sake of a dream, nothing is impossible. And Vyse knew better than to give up.

Yes, this time, he was not going to fail.

The Red Moon became closer and closer. The heat was overwhelming. How could it be so hot without any fire? The sun could be understood. It was always on fire! But this Moon? While he knew the properties of red moonstones, Crescent Island was not exactly a desert, despite how filled it was with said stones.

So many questions and here I am, on the verge to provide a solution to answer them, he thought. If he could reach that place and tell the world about it, it would allow an incredible improvement for science! Or faith! Vyse Dyne, the one who closed the gap between Arcadians and their Goddesses!

Glory, sweet glory.

Now was a good time to put on the spacesuit. An old memory from Yakutoma he never sold after he realized the utility it could have in space, with his inability to make the shield function again. According to what Fina said, there is no air out there. And while she didn't know about the moons themselves beyond the Silver one, the lack of atmosphere meant they couldn't hold any air and therefore, not allow lifeforms like him to breath.

It took time and it left him uneasy to leave the panel for that long. Too excited, he was struggling with the buttons, then with the helmet, then with the alarm ringing in his ears, telling him something was malfunctioning…

Wait a minute!

Now full suited but with something completely different on his mind, he rushed to the panel that was blaring a signal in Silvite. Through Fina's lessons before she left, his comprehension of the language was comfortable but still lacking. Pulling every lever and pressing every button he could, he finally got to the problem.

With no shield nor any Purple Magic to protect it, the outer armor was melting!

Looking at the side, he gould see drops of that strange silver alloy going away from him. No time to look at though, as another alarm started to ring, telling him the engines were in danger of roasting, for lack of a better translation in his mind.

- Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Now of all times! DAMN!

With a sudden urge to smash the panel, he barely managed to control himself and made a quick return to Arcadia. It was painfully slow and the fear to be left drifting in Arcadia's atmosphere was very real until the well-known and reassuring Nasr continent was finally on sight. A much shorter travel than usual, Moons bless Silvite engineering despite everything.

Disappointment, annoyance, resentment, anger, madness… Vyse felt everything at once. He couldn't go back to Crescent Island. That would remind him that all he did and sacrificed may have been for nothing. How many months now? No… How many years would he have to work again on that damn boat to make it work again? When would he stop to fail for such stupid reasons? Everyone one else would have thought to shield the boat with Purple Magic as well. But even after all this time, it didn't cross his mind. Not even once! He felt arrogant, useless and worse of all, willing to stop. After all, it wasn't in his abilities to shield such a large thing! Was there a future for his dream? Should he get a new one, after all this time?

As he was painfully reaching the Nasrad port, he decided it would be a good time to forget it all and drown his sorrows in a local bar. Maybe he could find a new one that wouldn't know better and kick his butt out as soon as he appeared.


	3. Chapter 1-1

Nasrad. The Pearl of the Orient. Two decades ago, after Ramirez, the 6th Valuan Admiral, so known for his brutality some assumed he was a Black Ops executive (something not helped by his color of choice), pettily razed the City only to make an example, it was seen as certain the Pearl finally crumbled and would never be the same.

It was underestimating his people's resilience. Willing to forget the madness of the Silvite as soon as possible, they rebuilt the city exactly the same as before, to erase the mere possibility he has been ever present on their ground.

But while Nasrad endured, the same couldn't be said of its government. The Nasultan has been executed along with the entirety of this family, leaving a power vacuum multiple factions, families and clans were happy to fill up, each eagerly trying a power grab for themselves.

The war and what ensued has been quite the shock though. And things didn't end that way.

In reality, the old regime quickly became hated for its failure to protect its people. A rumor spread quickly, only leaving hatred in its wake. Apparently, the Legend and one of his companion tried to warn the Nasultan, only to be rebuked smugly by a tub of lard who spent more efforts twirling his stupid-looking moustache than considering the point of view of the man who escaped the Great Valuan Fortress and stayed alive to tell the tale.

On the throne he only left to stumble to his bed along with his multiple concubines, he never realized what the Valuan Empire has become. He was behind the time. And with the tremendous power he concentrated solely into his hand. It meant he was holding the whole Sultanate behind as well. And so the Nasr people suffered. And never forgot.

The Royal Palace was now where the President and his councilors were working. The first of them, a mysterious man who came out of nowhere, with only companion his new and iconoclastic ideas for a more democratic and representative government. He rallied the people wary of centuries of monarchic rule then created the First Nasrean Republic and all the institutions going with it, followed closely by praises, hopes and faith. Since then, he lost the power once but was quickly asked to come back after his successor revealed his tremendous incompentence. Some are joking he's basically a new Nasultan, but unlike the last of them, his power is mostly honorific, at it is actually held by the Senate, and his wisdom and willingness to listen have never been questioned.

Some believe he's too protectionist, or too defiant, or too conservative but that's the ups and downs of politics. You can't make everyone happy. A lesson Vyse knew all too well as his face was plunging into the sandy mud in front of the bar.

It's bad custom to drink a whole bottle of Loqua with only enough money to pay for a glass.

- And never come back, you drunk prick!

After much difficulty to stand on his two feet, Vyse settled for turning around so he could at least face the young bartender before threatening him.

- You'll regret it! Do you know who I am? He barked, spitting mud left and right.

- Sadly, I didn't, until a customer warned me. Vyse Dyne, the Fallen Legend. The War Zero. The Creep-Who-Don't-Know-When-To-Stop. Of yeah, I know everything about you now. And that's why I'm calmly telling you to never come back. I would have called the police for anyone else!

- That's right. A War Hero! A veteran! The man who made possible your stupid bar! I deserve respect!

- Like hell the drunkard I've in front of me deserve respect! You're not what you used to be, and you never will be again!

With that, the bartender went back inside, slammed the door and left Vyse in the mud. A mud he was starting to find comfortable enough to sleep a bit before going back to his boat.

It was only lunchtime but people knew him after all. If Vyse The Legend wanted to sleep on the floor, he was in his perfect right to do so!

**o**

- You'll see! They make the best couscous of the town. It's a small restaurant, well hidden, and they had to moonlight as a bar recently… You know, so they can reach the end of the month… But whatever. That food, girl! You'll be willing to sin to have another bite!

- We're just going to eat, you can stop the melodrama!

- Oh sorry, I didn't know you were now a member of the fun police! Be careful, Ladies and Gentlemen, yelled the man to the crowd, if she sees you smiling, you're in for trouble. Maybe a fine!

The crowd didn't understand and left quickly the couple to their business but those who were in hearing distance chuckled. The man was a good comedian. His gestures, his voice, his tones, were as successful as ever, even after his retirement.

The woman did the same. She has to admit he was still making her laugh, after all these years.

- When will you stop to be such a buffoon? I was just trying to rein you in a tiny little bit, she said, holding his hand closer as they were approaching their destination.

- Two possibilities. When I go paraplegic. Or when I die.

- There is a third option.

- Which is?

- You could go mute!

The only answer she got took the form of a grimace monkeying a man dying from suffocation.

- After all these years, all these travels and adventures, you're still an overgrown kid.

- A kid would have never made you happy. Unless we're the same!

- Hey, you're right after that, she smiled briefly before it started to decompose when she saw the smelly bum lying in front of the restaurant her husband was bragging so much about.

The occasion was too good to not throw sarcasms at him, but he seemed bewildered for something else entirely as he was approaching the man.

- I can't believe it…

- That you were wrong about his gastronomic jewel?

He didn't seem to hear her, as he kept going on.

- I just can't believe it! What the hell is he doing here?

- What? You know him?

- You bet I know him. I played his role for nearly ten years, remember?

- Don't tell me…

- Yeah, it goes without saying. This fleabag is Vyse!

While the Legend was certainly not at his best, seeing him, with the same face, almost the same clothes, albeit not the same weight, certainly brought back a lot of memories to Vize.


	4. Chapter 1-2

- Come on, you can't do that!

- I don't want that drunkard in our home. Julia will come back soon and…

- But he's Vyse. Vyse the Legend!

- Legends don't sleep in the mud with a smile on their face.

- Listen! I admit there is something bizarre here. But we just can't left him like this! At least, I want to know what happened!

- And you're willing to let… "him", she said, barely containing her disgust, "come close of our children for that reason alone?"

- He's also why I could met you and get enough money to start a family. _Our_ family!

Vize raised his voice. An unusual endeavor for such a happy-go-lucky man, always willing to compromise. The only time Mariangel saw him going against his very nature was when the teacher of their son reported he was bullied at school. Things escalated to the point he beat to a pulp the father of the main culprit, who retributed the favor by suing him and sending him in jail for four months.

You don't punch an officer and get away with it.

But Mariangel was no pushover and was willing to yell back if it meant her beloved husband started to overreact like last time. The last thing she wanted him to do was taking another leave from her and their kids because of a smelling buffoon not even worth his dirty rags.

- Vinicio! Do you really want to play it like this? Do you really want to help that bum? Fine, call the police then! They will make sure he goes sober in a nice comfy cell for the next 48 hours, where he won't able to hurt anyone, especially us!

- Very well, leave me alone! I'll bring him to a hotel and he'll…

- Wait, did you stutter or is my hearing going bad? I could swear you were planning to spend money, good money, for that?

- "That" is the Legend himself!

- A legend that is only worth a kick from my boot. And you'll be soon to follow if you insist.

- You dare…

- I will…

Both engaged in a shouting contest that looked like it could reach big enough proportions to attract bookmakers and bidders, until someone decided to cut them off.

- Why are you so loooooud, Vyse whined pitifully, back still on the floor.

Taken aback, Mariangel couldn't find any word coming from his mouth.

- That's better, Lady. Let a man sleep, will you?

And already Vyse was going back to his slumber, vaguely disturbed by the injunctions who begged him to get up.

**o**

- Hey! Look! He's coming to..., started Vize before getting interrupted.

- Wh... where am I?, was the only words coming from his counterpart, not recognizing the blue sky of Nasrad that had been switched for quite shady planks of wood.

- You're abo...

- Wait a minute! You can have you nice little chat, share the memories and all that jazz. But the douchebag better behaves... Or else!

So much for reminiscence. Obviously, Mariangel was not interested by that stuff, as she was twirling something conspicuous in her right hand.

- He will, but sweetheart, while I am always willing to negotiate in order to please everyone, I am afraid I must report again he might not be up to the task WHEN YOU'RE POINTING YOUR GUN AT HIM!

- Finger is not on the trigger, she remarked, leaving to sit at the other side of the room.

His vision still bungled by the alcohol, Vyse could distinguish two faces above him, one was smiling brightly until he decided to yell… again. He felt like protesting but if the part about the gun was true, he better stay put until they sort out that mess. At least the man seemed willing to listen to him.

- Oh, that makes it sooooo much safer. The kids will certainly appreciate their mother looks like a pirate.

- Even if what you told me is true, he IS a pirate, and you brought him home. To OUR home.

- A Blue Rogue! OK, they are pirates, but they're the good kind!

- Which means they don't steal and kill for a living?

- This is specious, they are targeting the bad guys!

- Which are? Because obviously, murder is A-Okay if you announce the other party is bad.

At times like this, Vize hoped her girlfriend was not so easy on the sarcasm. He fell in love with her for many reasons, and one of them was her witticism, showing an ability to enjoy a good snark-to-snark combat. But unlike him, she didn't seem to realize when a good time to start such a thing is.

- OK, there is no bad guy anymore, I admit. The world became complicated that way…

- And safer!

- Which is nice and dandy. But it was not like that 20 years ago! You freakin' remember that, right?

- Why do you think the finger is not on the trigger?

Vize was not willing to keep the conversation going, as he was slowly but surely losing it anyway. He went back to the Legend, making a gesture destined to his wife to mitigate the hostility for the time being.

- Are the lights still on in there?, he asked.

- They are. I hope they are going to stay on, Vyse answered, glacing a bit at his side, catching the beautiful blond face of the decidedly angry woman glaring at him, a gun as has been said in her right hand… And… Was that a cannon between her legs? That was some screwed up defensive measure.

- Ah ah, she's a joker like that. Always find the good tools to set up the mood… thecannonisnotloaded, he hastened to say.

- That's refreshing... Nice choice for furniture, Lady! he interjected in her direction.

- Old souvenir. I keep it greased for times of need.

- Moving. Truly. And which fine gentleman must I thank of to stop her from ripping my eyeballs out of my skull?

- OK, now I'm hurt. This is me! Your pal! Vize!

- I am Vyse! The one and only! Don't try to…

- No Vize! Vize!

- Vyse Vyse?

- Not Vize Vize. Just Vize.

- Just? That's a weird name.

- Not Just Vize! It's just Vize.

Vyse was starting to get a blank stare on his face when Mariangel, fuming at this sight, decided much earlier than she expected to cooperate.

- OK you clowns, time to stop the circus show. His name is Vinicio. He was operating under the artist name "Vize" when you met 20 years ago. He was an impersonator, an artist, and he made good money staging your best adventures on scenes. If you're the real Vyse Dyne of course.

After several seconds of cogitation, he finally got it.

- Ah yes. Vize, Anita and Faina. I remember! You guys put on quite the show, yes.

Vize was starting to smile again when Vyse went down for the follow-up.

- I also beat you guys good when…

Vize, his good mood suddenly annihilated, reached for his mouth as fast as he could, but it still was not enough to avoid Mariangel to catch an information he would have preferred to stay confidential.

- Beat you up good? Care to explain?

- I never paid Vyse his royalties.

- What? You expect me to believe that?

- It's an old story, sweetheart. More than 20 years old. And I deserved it. But it's nothing important, OK? Trust me on this one!

So far, Vinicio has been tongue-in-cheek about the whole affair. But his sincere look of plea convinced Mariangel to drop the matter for the moment. Her good husband got a skeleton in his closet he was not proud of, and she felt, as angry as she was, that she was not in her right to enquire further.

**o**

- And that's how I beat the Valuan Admiral of the Second Fleet. Old man was tough and knew his game. Better tactician, more experienced and quite the 'stache to prove it. His only flaw was underestimating me! Faster thinking, superior maneuvering, better timing and a marvelous ship to put that talent into action...

Vinicio has to admit, Vyse was no bad actor himself, as he spent almost an afternoon to entertain his two kids and managed to keep them not only interested, but enthusiastic. Even the subdued Julia seemed fascinated. Knowing his audience was asking for more, he kept going.

- And then we set sail to the Dark Rift. Hold on to your butts, kids, because that's when the story _really_ starts to be interesting.

But Mariangel was having nothing of this.

- Oh no they won't hold on to anything, because it's been three hours already and it is time for their homework, Vyse!

- Homework can wait, but the Legend is only there for so long!

- It is not exemplary to retain them from their work, unless you want them to become like you?

Vyse was starting to protest but Vinicio, himself listening to the tale, intervened and held Vyse's shoulders with a gigantic yet silent smile to tell him he should drop any retaliation he may had had in mind. Mariangel was on the right track, now calling him Vyse and not "that bum". But he was still a stranger, as legendary as he was, and an alcoholic to boot. He didn't seem to realize that yet.

The children protested but their mother knew how to make herself obeyed. It's been twelve years since Julia, the oldest of the two, was born and Vinicio couldn't remember a single time when she didn't get the final word. Quite the strong woman, her Mariangel. He sometimes wondered what she found in him at first, considering how different they are. Maybe it was just like that when it came to the family. After all, he expected her to tell him everything he had to do in his life, but she was actually happy to let him set the goals and choose the tracks to ride on.

On that thought, he asked Vyse to join him on the patio where they could enjoy a small drink.

With a cup of red loqua in his hand –how the hell could he still be willing to drink this?-, Vyse started talking once more. The old legend was overjoyed about reminiscing his glorious past to a willing audience. And he wanted to share that joy.

- Nice kids you are there, Vize. I didn't expect you to become a father.

- Probably because the last time we met, we didn't depart on good terms.

- I'll give you that. You guys were better actors than fighters!

- Geez, don't overestimate your abilities! The only reason you won is because you got that Prince defending you with that magic shield of his.

- Excuses, excuses! You still lost.

Something Vyse seemed to have lost over the years, along with his thin figure, was his hubris, thought Vinicio. He didn't want to trouble him but the story he gave to his kids was glorifying his role while undermining the rest, even his closest comrades. He was curious about that but a more pressing matter kept his mind occupied.

- So… What happened to you in front of that restaurant?

- Bah, don't talk about that!

- I still want to know, you owe me that!

- Under what reason?

- The fact you've been treated, offered a bed, food and drinks, despite the hostility of my own wife I had to stand against to be able to make her accept my decision!

Vyse caught a hint of exasperation in that last line and against his better judgment, started to explain the situation. It was mainly about those bastards not treating him as he deserved, when all he wanted was a drink on the house. A couple of them maybe. What's that for a successful business after all? It would still be a pile of ashes without him. Under Valuan rule! That angle always melted them. But not that ass, no. Would have worked if he was Nasrean but he called himself a proud Meridian who emigrated here to open his shop. Apparently, the new North Ocean trade roads that recently opened between Valua and Ixa'Taka meant the Meridian Archipelago came out of the picture, and business slowed down. A bunch of crap, he immediately added. No way could those two nations cooperate, not after what HE stopped. The slavery, the mass murders, the blasphemy, the blatant disregard for their wildlife and ways of living…

There was a pattern starting to emerge, Vinicio remarked. Getting a bit depressed, he changed the subject.

- And what are you going to do know?

The answer was instantaneous.

- Chasing the dream, man. Chasing the dream! What I always did and will die doing.

- What do you mean?, asked startlingly Vinicio. Do you a specific dream in mind?

- Of course I have! Wanna see?

- You bet.

The two men went out of the house while Mariangel was overlooking her kids' shoulders to make sure they were not distracted. Vyse had to admit she was quite the cold beauty, with that long blond hair hiding half of her face, those wide hips, those long legs and those HUGE…

The doom slammed and they were on their way.

Soon enough, they arrived to the dock where Vinicio could have his first experience with Silvite technology, as Vyse tried to start the engine that exploded to manifest his disapprobation.

After a streak of slurs that lasted for an eternity, the Legend started to explain himself.

- Well, if it was working, it would be the key to explore the Moons, man, the Moons!

- Exploring the Moons, is that your dream?

- You got it!

- But why? Isn't good ol' Arcadia enough?

- That's how losers think. I wouldn't have discovered anything with that mindset. Isn't Meridia enough? Isn't Pirate Island enough?, he whined with a high-pitched noise, mocking the rhetorical question. Well, if you wanted Valua to take over the world –you're Valuan after all, maybe that was good. But you need explorers, heroes, men like me, to push the limits and bring countless possibilities. If Meridian was enough at the time, there would be none of these trade roads or restaurants. No peace. No joy. No future, except for for Galcian, Ramirez and their Armada. Hey, when I think about it, your marriage would have gone to the gutter as well. It's you who owe me!

Vyse smiled proudly, satisfied by his speech. It was not a shared sentiment.

- Okay, okay, I understand the point… I don't see how you will chase the dream with that junk though.

- That's where you come to the picture.

- What?

- Well, I'm out of… everything, so to speak. I can't go back to Crescent Island to work and I need tools and people to make that boat –or ship? I never know- sail again. I'm sure you could help me to do so.

- And what kind of help do you want?

- Nothing much. You won't even have to work. Just give 15 000 Nasrean dinars to me and we can call it a day!

- 15 000 din… That's more than one year worth of my salary!

- Then, you're quite the poor dude. But that doesn't matter to me. Don't worry, I don't judge. If you give me a small room in your house so I've somewhere to live while I deal with that… junk, we could reduce the bill.

- The bill? I never asked for anything!

- I told you, you owe me. And that's also compensation for what happened twenty years ago. You guys tried to kill me, remember? "Taking over the ship to strike fear and be unstoppable". I don't remember your specific words very well but I think that was the idea.

Vinicio was in no way proud of that part of his past. He was the first to admit that actually trying that was not only moronic, but also completely insane. Yet, he had nothing to answer back to Vyse. He did try to kill him, he did try to become a bandit, racketeering, stealing, burning and pleasing his stupid unsuccessful teenage self in an era where everything was possible. Where the acting career became not enough when confronted to the many riches that were so easy to grab for the mighty.

Still, there was no way he could give that kind of money to Vyse, as sorry as he was. With the mortgage on his house and the education of his kids, he needed it more than his own life. Still, he was willing to negotiate.

- I can't give you any money, but I can give a good word to you to many companies. I'm not rich but my work allows me to meet many people, I'm sure they could help you.

- If they can pay on your behalf, I see no problem.

- They'll never do that. But they can give you a job. A good job, he hastened himself to say while Vyse was looking as him weirdly. Jobs where your competencies will allow you to get the money in no time. I swear.

- I've no time to work for whatever you have in mind! I lost enough time already. The dream can't wait!

- Of course it can, this is reality! You have no money and I can't help you otherwise. The small money I have is for my family.

- It sounds like excuses for your refusal, Vize.

- My name is Vinicio, I already told you!

Vinicio was starting to breath heavily for a reason Vyse couldn't grasp. He asked for details.

- Why? As far as I know, you always called yourself like that.

- That was the past. I am a new man, I am not living in anyone's shadow, and I want it to stay that way!

- What you're doing is escaping. And escaping only. You can't wipe out the past, no matter how hard you try.

Vyse looked around and with a sigh, was ready to conclude.

- OK, fine, I should have known better than ask for the help of a con artist. I'll scrap by what I need on my own, even if it means sleeping in the boat for the next weeks to come, just because you couldn't dare to spend a bit of money for the man that made you.

Guilt-tripping always worked, he smugly thought. He saw Vinicio's face when they were talking about his past. Man was riddled with guilt. It was an opportunity he couldn't let slip away.

- That was the past.

- What?

- That. Was. The. Past. I regret enough what happened in my past. Do you want "played the role of an asshole for more than 10 years" to become a regret as well?

- What do you mean by that?

- I mean you fucking have to evolve! Always talking about the past. Always reminiscing. Always making sure you were THE Legend, THE war hero, THE savior. Well, flash news: YOU'RE NOT ANYMORE!

- Woah, Vize, calm down!

- It's VINICIO, and I am CALM!

- This is not how it appears to m…

Mariangel was not joking when she thought her husband, when he was angry, was angry for real, as he tried to assault his old idol.

But as behind the times Vyse was, he still had a lifetime of experience in fighting for himself and could easily dispatch the enraged man that tried to come in contact with his face. Dodge, parry, punch back, and Vinicio was on the floor, panting but unwilling to give up.

Somehow, and he was the first surprised, Vyse was not feeling like gloating over that easy victory, as he crouched down to face Vinicio with a worried look on his face.

- What happened to you, man?

- You ask that to ME? What the fuck happened? You WERE the hero, the savior, the Legend. And look at what you've become! A fat broke bastard who… Who… What were all those years for?

- I… I don't understand…

But Vinicio was not feeling like explaining anymore, as rage overtook his emotions and he was starting to cry uncontrollably. For the first time in years, Vyse felt truly bad. He was used to angry people treating him badly, trying to call him out of his way. He could always rebuke them. Those douchebags were not chasing any dream and had no hope to understand him. But for that old enemy to crumble like that... Vyse could now realize the deep and sheer _respect _he had for him. A respect he apparently shattered.

But the worst thing was he couldn't understand how. He couldn't understand anything. What did he do to achieve such a result?

With good strength, Vyse pulled Vinicio back on his feet and with not a single word, carried him over his shoulder back to his home, where an astonished, then astonishingly angry Mariangel took over.

- Proud of you, I guess?

- Not at all, Vyse admitted soberly, with no guilt, only deference.

- Well, that would be the first time. Between the gloating and the wanking, it looks like there is time for more.

- Wait a minute, I did nothing wrong to des…

- Listen to that! He did nothing wrong. So, my husband is in pieces thanks to sheer joy?

That sarcasm cut deep, Vyse thought. He saw nothing of what Mariangel was able of yet.

- Or maybe seeing his personal hero turned to the slob I've in front of me did it.

But he would learn fast.

- OK, Vize…. Vinicio, I've yet to understand. But I can easily say why you react like that. You love him. That's cool. I loved too. Once. But before judging me, maybe you should hear my version!

- That would admit I am either interested, or too dumb to guess what happened.

- Oh, and what happened according to you?

- Four words are enough: you shattered his dreams.

- What? I would never do that!

- Probably because you were so full of yourself you never dared to think there can be other people who have dreams, and yours are soooo important after all, it allows you to swallow everyone else's.

- But what the hell was his dream, then?

- Be like you!, she finished by slamming the door, having said enough to be understood.

With now only a block of wood to lay his eyes on, millimetres away from them, Vyse kept thinking and found no answer, as he turned around, still flabbergasted by the events.

It is not every day you see a man weep like that, and that was not how he remembered Vize, nor was it the reaction he was supposed to get. He thought Vize… Vinicio… -Vinz could work- would be relieved he was willing to sweeten the deal. But it made him even more furious.

With his back now resting on the door, he made a quick review of what happened since they met. Sleeping in the mud… Sleeping in their bed… Drinking... Story-telling… Drinking... Talking… Drinking... Negotiating… Not much to work on.

If he wanted to unravel that messed up tapestry, he would need to ask the advice of someone else. Sadly, there was nobody that would want to help him, let alone see him, in Nasrad. Vinz has been quite the stroke of luck but he blew it.

- Don't tell me it's true…

It's suddenly dawned on Vyse. He got a golden chance to set things right, and what happened? He failed again. Not only was he revolting for a man who seemed to admire him, but he left only him with hatred in his wake.

"Be like you", Mariangel said. He always thought he set an example to follow. Even if lastly, he hasn't been doing anything, he still saved the world. That got to count. Right? But his wife didn't seem to like that example…

- Okay, that's enough navel-gazing for now. Time to man up!, he said loudly. "Of course, barging inside now wouldn't be the best course of action since Vinz must still be weeping uncontrollably".

Well, it was not the first time he would sleep under the stars, and that bench nearby looked inviting. Let's just hope the police wouldn't arrest him for vagrancy.


	5. Chapter 2

Croissants, Maramban coffee and Casasan chocolates would be a good gift to make up for whatever he was guilty of, Vyse thought as the sun started to shine. Especially the croissants, they definitely had a nice shape. If he got the money to pay for them, that is. Sadly, he didn't have any money to buy anything, let alone luxurious delicacies. And while stealing them was not beneath him, just one more anecdote in the life of a pirate who take and leave what he needs to live another day, running away with boiling coffee in his hands and an angry mob after him wouldn't do the best effect when he'd arrive. Besides, he still had to repair that damn boat and alienating a whole neighborhood was not the best plan.

Which meant two possibilities.

Begging.

- Brrrr.

Working.

- Brrrrrrrrrrr.

Briefly considering begging, he realized it would take him hours to get enough money to buy croissants. He had two hours at most before the Vinz household would wake up. No, there could only be one outcome.

- Me, Vyse Dyne the Legend, has to work…

He rattled a pitiful and exhausted no, before looking himself in the mirror, deciding he was as handsome as ever, and find yourself a bakery to come in, hoping they would have a quick task to do that could be rewarded in kind. He knew Nasrad well enough to make any delivery in record time.

Unfortunately, his used nose forgot the smell. It's been almost a day since he was marinating in his jacket and the opening seller was quick to realize that, as the natural smell of freshly baked bread was disappearing to leave place to a rotten mix between waste, vomit and sweat.

- You didn't read the sign? Or maybe you can't read? No beggars! Get out of here!

- Maybe you should watch your words before assuming stupidities! I'm here to look for a work!

- To pay you a shower, I imagine.

- No, to get a couple of croissants and chocolates for… friends of mine.

- So they can give you an access to their shower.

- What's the deal with that shower?

- Nevermind. I don't have any job to give you. Get out!

- What the… Do you even know who you are talking to?

- Someone who need to take a shower _far _away from here.

- I won't move until you give me a job to do, this is humiliating enough to come here and beg for _that_!

- If I give you the damn croissants and chocolates, will you leave?

- I was hoping for some coffee as well…

- Deal! Take what you need and for the love of the Red Moon: NEVER COME BACK!

Well, that was unexpectedly easy.

He was way too early on his schedule and coming back now would only disturb them. Which means he was going to deal with melting chocolate and cold coffee, which wouldn't give the impression he was looking for.

He has to be considerate again. They better thank him for that.

Okay, what was the best course of action? Maybe he could ask a small service from a restaurant. They'd store his food. Maybe even for free. It's not like it would cost them anything.

As it happened, the restaurant that kicked his butt the day before was nearby, and Vyse thought it would be a good opportunity to settle the affront they did to him. Their reaction was this time hard and expected.

- Well, look who is back! The War Zero… With croissants? Well, that's considerate. Thank you.

- Paws off, pirate!, Vyse ordered, smiling like he just had the best scathing remark ever. It's not for you.

- Of course… That would be too much for you to make up for your behavior from yesterday.

- What? It's you who has to make up for your behavior! You insulted and hurt one of your customer!

- Customers pay. Those who don't are thieves. You're falling in the second category.

- Well, I don't care about your excuse. I've this food to take care of before my friends wake up and I need a place to store them. You do that and I forget that blatant aggression of yours.

- This is a joke, right? You believe it is up to _me _to help you?

- That's the minimum you can do.

- And which friends are we talking about? A loan shark? So you can pay yourself a shower?

- Could someone explain me why is everyone so obsessed with showers? I'm not covered in trash!

- Yeah, the stench is enough.

- The stench? Stop implying bull! I smell nothing.

- Yeah, must be the loqua you drank on the house that destroyed your sense of smell. Now, be a dear legend and get out!

Well, if it worked one, it might work twice.

- No way! I want my friends to enjoy the damn food and you will help for that. I won't move from here until you do.

- But you will scare the customers…

Oh, so that was the reason. Not as glamorous as expected but as long as the goal was achieved…

- Quite the dilemma, huh? Vyse said with an even larger smile. For the first time in a long while, he felt like he was on top of the world, with the delicate taste of revenge in his mouth. It was intoxicating, making him ask for more.

- Yes, quite, the bartender answered with an idea creeping on his mind, making him smirk a bit. "You want to use my fridge and my camping stove? Fine. You'll have to work for that. Be glad, this work will also be enough for the loqua you never paid."

Ok, that was definitely different.

- Normally, people give in and don't give me work…

- Well, time for change, "legend". It turns out there is a rat infestation in the sewers near here, but those incompetent twats of the Municipality said they can't do jack to correct that. You give me the food, you go to the sewers, you eliminate them, you come back, it's done.

- You want me… ME! The Legend just like you admitted, to hunt rats?, said Vyse, completely oblivious.

- Why do you complain? It is a task up to your legendary abilities. Go down when you're ready. Unless you want those chocolate to melt. It's already starting to be hot, and the sun is barely up. Moons bless their Red Sister.

With his back on the wall, Vyse has no choice but to accept. Reluctantly, he gave his precious to the smart-aleck bartender.

- Fine. I'll chase those rats, I'll come back and I'll get back the damn chocolates. I might also burn your shop to a crisp.

- Don't be sour over it! At least you'll have an excuse for the smell, the bartender laughed as he grabbed the food. "The nearest access is just after the corner. You have one hour. Be quick".

Fuming with righteous fury, Vyse went to the place that was indicated, found the access, used his sword as a lever to pop the metallic lid out and went down.

Normally, it would be the neatest way to break it, but once again, Ryu-Kan's mastercraft was showing off.

Once inside, Vyse remarked these sewers were no near as large as Valua's. Come to think of it, he was quite used to sewers and hunting the beasts that live in there. Except, if his memory was not failing him, it was full of zombies, humongeous _flying _insects trying to make you a zombie and blobs always ready to explode in your face…

Ok, rat hunting was not so bad anymore. At least, if he could find some.

He couldn't go very far at the risk of getting lost, and there was no use to exterminate the rats of another neighborhood, so he stayed in the area, looking for any rodent to show his tail. And while he found several mischievous beasts of other kinds, mainly bats trying to make a nest in his hair and a couple of unremarkable fire worms who were probably the result of too much digging, he could find none of what was hoped.

Those were typical lethally hazardous sewers for which sewermen are so grossly overpaid.

Such a wild chase was starting to get him upset. He had to get at least some so he would have proof to give he did the job and was not lazing around. Hell, maybe there was actually a price on them. And that sleazy wisecrack would keep all of them for himself.

He opened several rotten doors, hoping to find some by surprise, but no such luck. After the fourth one, even he finally heard a rough sound in the distance.

He wouldn't have cared twice about it but then, he saw what appeared to be bones -human bones of course or that wouldn't be funny- on the side, who were surprisingly clean considering the nearby trash that was left untouched by the local fauna.

- I take back what I said. It's the Valuan sewers all over again. No wonder why the rats escaped the place…

He still needed a proof though, and it's not another monstrosity that would stop him. If it can bleed, it can die.

Creeping deeper, he noticed the heat was going stronger. This time, he learnt his lesson and prepared himself with a small Crystali spell to handle it. That felt fine.

Now to reach that spillway where he could find the origin in the sound. Unsurprisingly, the canalizations seemed to be clogged. The local residents were probably thriving in them, drilling through trash and feces... He hoped he wouldn't find another one of those transparent blobs who were so happy to vomit their last menu on your face. He felt sick for a whole week last time. It was actually a surprise he didn't lose his hair. Green magic could have handy uses sometimes.

The pillar of fire he barely dodged reassured him. Blobs don't spit fire. They can't catch on fire somehow, but they don't use it.

The floor trembled, making his adrenaline go way up. Finally a bit of challenge he cheerfully thought. Once the head of the beast was severed, he would go back and bask in the fame!

That is, if the head could be severed from that fire elemental he was now facing. Where the hell was the damn head? Was there even a body? How could he cast Pyrulen so quick…

- OH CRAP!

With a spin, Vyse managed to avoid a horribly painful death in a horribly dirty place. Then a second time, as more spells were coming. Suddenly, he found himself running all over the place, dodging pillars after pillars while having no time to pay attention to the bottomless pit from where the creature merged. that left him with no room to attack!

Not only that, but he also had no room for strategy. He could only run in circles, making his pattern so painfully obvious, even this brainless thing could predict his moves.

- Moons! Give me strength!, he shouted, casting a Quika, allowing to multiply his speed.

Gaining momentum, he could run quick enough to disorientate the beast. Having accelerated enough, he took the risk and went for jump. In mid-air, he couldn't focus on his trajectory, as he had only one shot and needed to make it count.

- CRYSTALES!

From the earth came a huge shard of ice who promptly impaled the genius loci. With a sigh of relief, Vyse landed on the other side, satisfied he could be done with it so…

Two others appeared at the side of the first one who was still up and living.

And the creatures were being intelligent. While the first one casted a new pillar of fire with his remaining strength, the other made sure he had nowhere to run. For the first time, he truly felt threatened, making him remember a sensation he was gladly to have forgotten.

No rest for the bashful though. Finding himself in a corner, he was seconds away from turning into an overcooked snack if he didn't get himself together!

If only he managed to master Sylenis back in the day, he would have shutted up that obnoxious flame boy! Making it easy picking. Purple Moon be damned!

With another Quika, he walked briefly on the wall to go past his guardian who felt the majesty of the fire pillar fall upon him. He was unharmed of course, but he took several seconds to complain to his colleague. Sentient, really? That was fishy.

So far, the Blue Moon was upon him. Maybe, just maybe…

- Moons! Give me courage! WEVLUM!

From the heart of the Earth came waves, not enough to extinguish them, but he had another idea in mind.

Jumping on the wall, he managed to briefly run on it, avoiding fireballs, jumping again, running, until he reached the wave he intended.

They packed a punch. With normal water, he would have felled through them. But this magic-enhanced fluid could carry anything, as if he was riding a whirpool, as long as he stayed focused so it wouldn't go anywhere else. That was completely insane but in times likes, you go with your instinct.

With a twitch, he set up his faithful Vorlik blade to purple, and with no hesitation, he striked the pillar bastard.

The reaction was quick. With a scream of agony, he dissipated, leaving only red sparkles behind. Vyse could almost distinguish a word coming from that horror, but he got another problem in mind, as his mount was disappearing, making him fall to his death.

- WEVLUM!

Once again, salvation came, and he was cleansed from his sins. He rose from hell to strike retribution to the two others, left in disbelief at what was happening, leaving him a spare second to hit the second loci. The third would soon follow!

- PYRUM!

- What the f… They…

- Yes! We!

It was fast enough before, but actually invocating the spell made it appear at the speed of light, caressing the waves and making Vyse jump for his safety on the other side.

- What are y…

- PYRUS!

- So much for conver… AAAARGH.

That blazing heat got Vyse to the core. Only thanks to his old Crystali spell was not he burnt to the highest degree. But his skin and tissues wouldn't tolerate more. He couldn't rely on speed or spells anymore. He needed another tactic but with no time to think about it, he was left dodging with despair.

- PYRUS! PYRUS! PYRUM!

Okay, that was bad. Painting, gasping for more air he could breathe in that inferno, Vyse could barely more anymore. Not trying to gloat, the creature was ready for its final attack.

- PYRULEN!

And just like that, it was over.


	6. Chapter 2-1

The atmosphere was hot and the air barely breathable. A sentiment the final elemental had to admit as she reverted to human form.

She was a young girl, probably not an adult yet. Someone young and full of dreams, as weird it must have been for her to use these sewers as her base.

Her smooth and silk black hair was having trouble with the remaining sparks that agitated her previous body. It was always a problem to not catch the human self on fire during the transformation. It was a process she was normally used to but that wannabe adventurer managed to kill her two comrades, her companions, and this had quite a strong effect. Enough to stop her from thinking straight. She was angry, furious, mad, enraged and more. Her childhood friends have been murdered for a reason she didn't even know. "What was this fool doing here?", she thought as she approached to kick the corpse.

They were normally cleansed away by her flames, pure fire given by the Goddess and her servants. But this one didn't deserve the ritual. Oh no, he was going to be left here to rot and eaten by the disgusting beasts thriving in that hole!

And so she kicked. Once, twice, third times, with tears running on her face. Her plans, her dreams have been destroyed by a fat useless dumb man who just happened to knew his way with blue magic. Blue Magic! The weak one, unholy but so easily manageable.

She had no word to describe her pain and was only left with hatred, with only sound coming out of her mouth a long and pained shriek.

After the seventh kick. She fell on her knees. It was really over… How would their family react? And her…

- Ri…

- W… what?

- RISAN!

In those dark places, deep inside the Nasrean desert, light never come. Until today.

The fool was dead. She was sure of that. And yet… How could he actually have the will to muster one last spell? A spell she never witnessed before. How was that? For Moons' sake, the man was coming back to life!

Blinded by the silver glow, the girl was left mesmerized by this sight, as Vyse felt his blood going on in his body once again. With haste, he was rising, wanting to use this surprise for his advantage.

In front of that impertinent youth, he was left with best weapon: experience. It was his who allowed him to plunge his oversized blade in her torso with no remorse.

The pain was immediate. So many emotions at once and she couldn't understand any. She was left with no answer for her infinite questions. She couldn't send a signal. She couldn't tell anyone what was happening. She was dying unloved. Alone. Among trash. Like a rat.

Was that how her victims felt as they were drawing their last breath? Was it for the best?

- Who are you?, she managed to ask through coughs of blood, wanting at least to know who were responsible for this outcome.

- As if it was anything interesting for you!

And with a rapid move of the blade, he threw the body in the shadows. She didn't make a sound as she felt, and he didn't care.

**o**

- The food, now.

- What the…

- The. Food. NOW!

Vyse was in no mood to negotiate. Rats or no rats, he suffered enough for his taste. He was going to get the damn food and he would please Vinz and his wife and the kids and… Oh yeah, he would. They would gulf down the croissants and they would cry tear of joys. If they didn't, he would ensure it becomes true.

- Well, as it is…

- WHAT?

Vyse was a mess. The fire took care of the stench and of most of the clothes. Half-naked, hair burnt, his blades firmly gripped, he was growling like nobody thought he could. The bartender was left with the impression this man would kill him if he failed to obey his order.

Sadly, he already ate the treats. They were also part of the payment. Now, they were part of his epitaph. Here would lie Navo Kammpel. Killed over a cup of coffee.

- Give… Give me a minute. I'll bring them back to you and add a bonus on my own!

Vyse didn't answer, leaving his blades do the talking, as he entered the restaurant, took the nearest chair in front of bewildered customers before sliding it in front of him and sitting, face on the backrest. He would wait, playing the security guard in front of a soon doomed restaurant if the bartender dared to do otherwise.

He briefly thought about calling the police but a full-on fight in his restaurant would ruin the furniture. And his reputation. And his investment. And his life. So he went jogging to the nearest bakery where he acquired what was missing, plus a couple of bread to toast, brioches, multiple jams produced by the Hamachou Corporation, donuts, madeleine and grape cereals, two bottles of banana juice, Meridian milk, fried flying pork with rice, applecots…

- Navo? What's happening? You're having a reception?

- Shut up and serve faster! A madman is going to burn everything down if I don't bring him the food he asked.

- What? You're getting threatened by… Leave it to us and we'll calm him down!

- You want to tame a wild beast in my restaurant? Get lost! Just pack and accept the damn money before he runs out of patience!

With a large basket in his hands, the bartender ran back as fast as he could in his shop where silence and a glare were waiting for him.

- Here!, he rushed to say, hastily giving the pannier. I hope you'll be pleased!

- What happened?

- What do you mean?

- What happened to the croissants and coffee and chocolates I brought here?

- This is not a problem anymore, as…

- WHAT. HAPPENED?, he shouted, suddenly going back on his feet while the customers' faces were sinking in their meals, afraid to cross his eyes.

- Oh Moons… Wait a minute! Here is a final bonus. My treat, so you visit us again!

Navo rushed behind the bar and took a bottle of loqua. The same brand that got Vyse kicked out the day before.

- Accept it as a compensation for the wait. While I've no explanation to give for the croissants, I'm sure this can ease your righteous anger.

- Yeah… That will do.

With no further wait, he took the bottle, grabbed the basket and went out without saying goodbye, followed by the sighs of relief of a dozen persons who thought they were going to witness a murder even before breakfast. Navo collapsed on the floor, amazed he was still alive to tell this tale.

That day, he awoke a sleeping giant, he thought. Maybe he could write a book. It would be quite light on the facts though.

Once he was out of view, Vyse allowed himself to relax a little. It was quite difficult to keep a straight face for such a stereotypical role. Maybe he got a bit of Vinz inside him all. The original imitating the copy? If his life was better for it, he could live with that. Only in that case though. No way it was going to become a habit.

Finally arrived in front of the massive door that almost broke his nose the day before, he took the courage to knock it, hiding himself behind the gifts. That should give a good impression to the demon inhabiting this dungeon.

Not like he just had to deal with three of them, but with this one, he couldn't retaliate.

Swiftly, the door opened. The fact he was not greeted by a punch through the delicacies was a first relief. The second was when nobody took them, only to close the door immediately after. Wondering what was going to happen, after a couple of seconds, he looked aside, only to see the calm face of Julia, who couldn't get a hold of the situation, as she was asking what was this strange and unrecognizable man in front of her door.

With his special brand of charisma, he convinced her to let him enter, if only to put the package on the nearest table and allow him a glass of water. Sure, loqua always hit the spot but better not give fuel to the fire, in more ways than one. Besides, people hardly refuse a glass of water to others, especially in Nasrad.

When Vinz finally appeared to inquire what happened, Vyse happily raised his finger and got his brightest smile ready, as he was going to start explaining.

That is, before he found himself collapsing on the floor, the threshold of pain having finally be crossed.


	7. Chapter 2-2

- It is starting to become a habit…

- Well, we couldn't just leave him like that. It looks like he's been through hell.

- Probably when he stole that basket so he could amend himself. There is no need to take care of him again!

- Don't you want at least to know the kind of hell he's been through for? You don't do that just for pastries, as numerous as they were.

- What he did before wasn't enough then? It is going to be a waste of time. Again. Just throw him out, we don't need him. Especially in that state.

- Sorry, no can do. Before, he was just a bum. Now, he is a victim. I swore an oath when I got my medical degree, remember?

- Fine, fine. Have it your way! I got my way before, for all the good it did… But be careful Mariangel, he's a leech and a douche. Don't trust anything he says!

- Tell me something I don't know.

Well, thought Vyse as he was silently listening to them, looks like the situation was reversed and Vinz was now the hostile one, keeping his distances and crossing his arms, waiting for something bad to happen so he would have a reason to grab him out the bed, while Mariangel was sitting on it, a leg crossed and a notebook in her hand.

It was somehow in continuity with the day before… Not much he could do except giving him a modicum of respect, ask for an explanation and maybe, just maybe, get the job he was talking about, as terrible the idea sounded. The previous one almost got him killed after all.

Of course, adventure almost got him killed on a daily basis, not so long ago… Vyse pondered a bit on that. He would have to make a choice soon. But for the moment, that could wait, as he was faking his rise in the bed, quickly checking if Vinz got a gun just like his wife before.

Apparently, his self-control was better. No weapon in sight. Time to be heard.

- Thank you…

- Thanks? We are going to start a record…, started Mariangel before she was interrupted in return.

- Can I at least finish my first sentence before the sarcasm begins?

- Sorry! Force of habit.

- So… Thank you for letting me stay here again.

- You're welcome, even if that's unexpected.

- I suppose you've your reason to think that. You can now resume your sarcasm.

- Well, thank you as well for that gentleness. What is next? Will you finally invest in a bar of soap and relearn the concept of civilization?

- I might take yours, but your shower is going to be quarantined by the Municipality.

- It might be a better outcome than letting my children getting poisoned by the toxic vapors emerging from you.

- Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than vapors in the deep places of my body.

- An apt description. Nauseating, of course, just like your shape, and your teeth, and your beard… But apt.

- I'll have you known I brushed my teeth back in 732, and no one has ever complained since!

- Was it when you saw for the last time your dentist who finally decided to stop the misery of the last of them, and plucked it?

- Well, he needed them to help someone with facial reconstruction. Someone who was corrupting her university for a medical degree. He knew a man apparently. Turns out he did a pretty miserable job. That smile is nowhere near as handsome as mine was.

Mariangel had to admit Vyse caught her. Self-derision was nowhere near the menu for a man who was so proud of himself, so willing to gloat. He couldn't change so quickly, she thought, and she was not the only one to nurture that idea.

- Oh? So yesterday, you're the best thing who graced Arcadia. But today, you're just a toothless hobo?, intervened Vinz. "If you believe you can still trick anyone…"

- Nah. It was merely for entertainment in order to get to the third part. The first part were the groceries were to give me a chance to talk. The elementals I had to fight in the sewers in order to get them were unexpected. Hence, the collapsing. The secon…

- Elementals in the sewers?

Vinz sighed. Considering how Vyse looked like when he arrived, there was little chance he was lying. Which means he may have risked his life for apologies.

The thought made it groan. Even if according to him, it was not intended, he didn't have to go that far. Vinz almost felt like a jerk.

Intrigued, Mariangel asked for more details.

Vyse, always the proud pirate, had no trouble to explain the story, at least until the part when he resurrected himself.

- That's utterly mad!, shouted Mariangel. "This is dangerous, harmful, insane, against all the ethics of the profession… And it will get me out of business if you promote that practice", she finally added, a beautiful and honest smile shaping itself again with her red lips.

She was definitely gorgeous, Vyse thought. A bit of Piastol if she was older, but with no emo make-up to ruin her features. No way it was her though. Vyse briefly wondered what she became before going back to his story.

- It is safe to say he ate them and thought he could just kick you out again when you would come back.

- Needless to say, I was in no mood to accept that. I knew he was going to add a bonus if I was convincing enough but I didn't expect him to come back with a buffet. Was it good at least?

- We already ate our breakfast before you arrived…

- And of course, it will be stale for tomorrow… So it was all for nothing?

- This depends on you. What was this third part you wanted from us?

- Vinz told me yesterday about a job I could get in order to earn the money I need to repair my boat. And pay the docking fee.

- So at the end, you were not guided by the purity of your heart that wanted to excuse yourself for what you did to him yesterday.

- Until now, I still don't understand what I did wrong… I mean, I didn't want to upset Vinz at all, you know. I feel kind of bad about that.

With no expression on her face, she told Vyse to relax a bit more while Vinz and her were going to talk about it in the living room, which they immediately did.

- Still as egocentric as ever, but he seems to be on the right track.

- To scheme and get what he wants? You can be sure of that.

- Come on Vinicio! As a Doctor, I'm trained to detect lies, and I didn't see any. He's been truthful during the whole tale. You can't switch between love and hate like that!

- It's you who told me my eyes were finally opened!

- Well, it's still true. Vyse is not the paragon of virtue you thought he was. But that doesn't make him worthless.

- Then if you want me to have a more balanced opinion, I want proof!

- What about helping him to get the job he wants? If it means he stops living the bum life and get a hold of himself…

- This is my reputation that is at stake here! If he turns out to be the same jackass than last time…

- He's still Vyse Dyne, honey. I don't know what happened to him but if we believe the story about those elementals, he should be good enough.

Mariangel held Vinz's face with her two hand and got that puppy eyes that were always melting him. How such a brash woman could be so sweet in times like this, he thought again, before agreeing.

She was herself surprised by her shift in attitude. She hated Vyse just one day before for what he did to her beloved. But when she saw him on the floor, covered in bruises from now and scars from the past, with charred clothes and skin, she stopped seeing him as a man, but as a patient. A patient on a self-destructive path.

On that regard, she humanized him, saw beyond the words to get to the psyche. And what she saw pleased her. He was willing to learn, willing to understand and more of all, willing to accept his mistakes. It didn't mean he stopped being obnoxious, but as she said, he was on the right track. And a respectable job could help further.

Vinz knew better than going against her professional bias. Still, he told her it would have to wait for tomorrow, as he was already late for his own job. And with Marinagel having the afternoon shift today, it meant the kids would be left alone for a couple of hours. With him. Him.

Down-to-earth, Vinz scored a good point with that statement. As willing she was to give him a second chance, she was not ready to leave her kids in his care. The solution was simple though, as she told Vyse when they came back to his room.

- Okay, Vinicio is going to introduce you tomorrow. Meanwhile, you will follow me to the Osman Hospital this afternoon. I want to know more about your condition and you need a treatment anyway. Do we have a deal?

- That's not a deal… That's bribery in my favor!

- Not so fast. Healing is not cheap, but I've confidence you'll be able to pay me back once you're done with your job. So, I have one advice for you: don't let me down! Green?

- Supergreen.

As if Vyse was going to say anything else with that murderous intent she emanated from every pore as she was smiling with her eyes closed. Who the hell does that? For Moons' sake, he could actually see an aura around her!

With worry in his eyes, Vinz left the place soon after, leaving his wife with the legend. There was a storm brewing and it wondered what it would result in.


	8. Chapter 2-3

In times like this, Vyse has to restrain his inner pirate telling him to try his luck with the stunning woman he was left with. Except there are rules in seduction. "He who wants to get laid shouldn't touch any married hoe" being the fourth. Desire didn't mean throwing away decency.

Better stop being half-naked then. He asked for a chance of clothes. Not knowing his tastes, she brought him to Vinz's wardrobe where he could choose something for himself. The expensive business suits were forbidden territory of course.

Vinz was quite the conservative man, he thought. Jackets, waistcoats, ties… Nothing a Blue Rogue who respects himself could wear, until…

- What is that?

- A memory of his acting career. He used to wear that every day. Somehow, I'm not surprised you like it.

Blue jacket with sleeves hold by rubber bands. Black and puffy pants with a belt he could easily fix his blades. Buckled boots. Red scarf. Oh yeah. Vyse was now back in business, he thought as he was fist-pumping the air triumphantly.

- Woopeedoo. Move!

While the joy was not immediately shared, the fact Vinz realized the red jacket was not the best move for imitating a _blue_ rogue and ordered something more resembling his style was enough for Vyse. Sure, they were a bit tight on the stomach but he didn't grow much since those days, staying on the short side. With a bit of make-up, maybe he could actually…

- No. Way. Move!

Having nothing to do yet, Mariangel decided to take the overgrown kid endlessly pepping about his glory days outside, so he could use a bit of that energy. Not only two hours, he was on the verge of death. But now...

- Green Magic. Crystales to be exact.

- Another spell that will put me out of business…

- Be glad people don't have to rely on them anymore. It was not like that before, and your knowledge of green magic could decide of your fate. Know no spell, and you were bound to death.

- It is not that old! I was already eleven years old when Soltis fell. I vividly remember that, even if the details are lost to me. Besides, there were not many people willing to let those practices persisting. People started to act recklessly whenever they got hold of a Green Moon Stone.

- Magic without conscience is nothing but ruins. That's a lesson the Moon Crystals taught us.

- Also, magic is not that easy to learn. It is like a foreign language and it may require years even to control easy spells. Most of us must rely on field medics, especially in cities far away from the Imperial Capitole. That's why I followed that career…

- The Imperial Capitole? Are you Valuan as well?

- I thought the hair and the name were obvious giveaways.

- Not that much, you could have been Meridian. You're quite good at speaking it.

- That's flattering but no… Valuan born and proud, at least since Enrique IV took the throne.

- Yeah, the air-sick prince now an emperor. Something I will never truly realize.

- Air-sick prince?

- Well, you know he traveled for a time with me after he finally decided his mother was a complete power-hungry wacko. He gave me the Delphinus. Damn, she was a fine ship. I prefer to feel wood over metal below my foot but wood would have never been able to carry me around the world like that!

The fact Vyse could give back-off comments about hanging out with the Emperor, inside the flagship of the New Valuan Navy was putting into perspective his accomplishments. She didn't pay much attention when he was telling his adventures to Julia and Raul the day before. And chalked up any incredible feat to pretentious and boisterous bragging, as she was not exactly convinced he was the real legend and not just a good lying lookalike wannabe who tricked her husband just like he did to so many people for a living. Would have been quite ironic, come to think of it…

Anyway, it was not like this tale was unknown. It was part of any school course today, especially in Valua. Enrique IV made sure it became part of the program, enhancing the role of the Blue Rogues and diminishing his to "giving them a ship and a Moon to stir her by", according to his words.

But to have someone who witnessed these incredible events and lived to tell the tale… There was not that many, all things considered. And a lot among them were royalty. Even those who were not became rulers of some kind. Just like Osman who probably owns half of Nasrad nowadays, including her workplace, and that kid who was her age when Vyse and him first met. What was the name already? Ah, yes. Marco Juarez. Now the First Admiral of the NVN. Well, that was a good opportunity to test the veracity of the legend.

- We have an hour in front of us to reach the clinic, what about having a walk?

- I don't know… The pain is actually excruciating, shouldn't we take a taxi?

- Even if I don't practice it, I know what Green magic is. One of the most reviled side effects is the removal of pain, should you abuse it like you did after you woke up. Which is also another reason why it tends to be outlawed nowadays…

- Caught red-handed and guilty as charged. I just wished someone could confirm I'm fine as soon as possible.

- No need to rush or it could worsen your condition then. Besides, I checked for injuries, bone ruptures, hemorrhages, concussions… You are apparently perfectly fine. Which isn't strange if what you told me is true about the silver spell as well.

- I wouldn't lie about that.

- Silver spells are unknown, so-to-speak, except for that weird community in Ixa'Cypl, north of Horteka. It is incredibly hard to master, it requires silver moon stones, which are not commonplace since Meridia doesn't offer a lot of room for them to land on, and they are, well, you know that firsthand…

- Yup, tied to the end of the world. And madmen like Galcian and Ramirez. No wonder why people don't try to learn them anymore.

- It's not just trying. They're outright outlawed. For a resurrecting spell like yours, you've to learn about death first. Nobody want to deal with murderers who don't leave any evidence and can target anyone they see.

- Point taken. But don't worry! If I was a man like that, I would have taken advantage of that long ago.

- I may require a demonstration of that spell, but that's for another day. You see…

She then asked about Admiral Juarez. That self-made man who was a success story and an example to follow for all kids of the Valuan continent. Once a worthless brat like anyone else, he met the Legend, then the Prince. He rose to the ranks, quickly became a captain of his own ship, then the vice-admiral of Sevilla, then…

- An admiral? That snot-nosed brat became an admiral! Good thing, yup, Vyse nodded. "He realized his dream alright. Marco just wanted to be a sailor you know. Wandering the skies, feeling the wind, going wherever he wanted. But I guess patriotism won at the end. And when you got the Emperor to back you up…"

- How did you meet him?

- Not in the best circumstances. As it was…

Once again, he talked and talked. Mariangel had to admit like her husband than Vyse was a talented orator, and he knew how to make a story come alive. Passing the Great Fortress, entering Lower Valua, meeting him a first time, relaxing at the local inn then finally, seeing him as he was spying on him as he decided of a plan to enter the coliseum where his friends would be executed. Vyse chased him, convincing him their resolve would be enough to succeed despite the odds. Then, after he succeeded, they met not long after, where…

- He cried?

- Ah ah, not just cried. He was bawling. That brat who was ready to sell me to the Armada not even one day before was now crying over my impending doom. I think that's the time when he started to have dreams as well. I tend to have this effect on people, you know, Vyse bragged.

- And what did you do?

- I reassured him first than death was not the result I was looking for. Then I told him reality might get in the way, but blue skies and dreams are worth trying. I guess he took that to heart, since that brat sneaked up to the Delphinus, the new Valuan flagship at the time, with the latest technology, able to crack mountains with that Moonstone Cannon. Damn, what a fine ship she was…

Lost again in his reverie, Vyse forgot to keep going, which an eager Mariangel was not going to let happen.

- And then, what happened?

- Well, you have to remember what that meant at the time. Valua was not the utopia Enrique is trying to build. It was a hellhole where low people like Marco were either worked to death, forcibly enrolled in their Armada or executed for breaking the law, any law, as there were tribunals and justice only for those who could afford them. His parents were killed in such circumstances. And yet, despite that, despite the risks, he took the courage to sneak in the Grand Fortress, then reached the flagship, THEN hide long enough to evade the patrols and meet, well, me, when the Prince offered me his ship. I always felt proud of the kid after that. If my words could convince that death seeker to be awesome, what would he do on his own? I got the answer today… Do you know him?

- Not at all. I never lived in the capital, I'm from a city of the Far East, near the Dark Rift, called Vuaniola. But Marco was quite the celebrity among us, and since it's known he was supposed to be with you during the fall of Soltis…

- Not only during the fall of Soltis. He's been with me for every adventure! The Dark Rift, like you mentioned for example. He was quaking in his boots during the whole trip but he refused to let it known, Vyse laughed. "Everyone realized that, but we preferred to stay quiet for his sake. Quite the brave boy. Even if Polly had to keep an eye on him. At least, until we met her husband by accident inside it. It's not surprising he joined the NVN, all things considered. You never know what is going to happen when you travel the skies. Better be prepared!"

Amazed, almost drowning in these references, Mariangel asked for more details on Marco and Vyse was happy to oblige. Yafutoma, Glacia, the Deep Skies, the battle against Galcian's Armada…

- He must have been quite the lucky boy.

- And all he had to do was seizing the opportunity, thinking beyond the barrier he created to lock himself. That's what I told Vinz, you know, when he asked me why I wanted to explore the Moons. You never know what great adventures, what great memories, what great possibilities are waiting for you. And who knows? Maybe Marco will save the world as well one day!

Vyse laughed again heartily. Always the same, he felt great pride in his accomplishments. But as a teacher, he was also taking pride in the success of his pupil. The man was not as rotten as she thought, but he certainly had issues. Yes, a job was definitely the best solution, Mariangel decided as they were entering the hospital. Even if Vinicio changed his mind, he could still work as a paramilitary medic for an association out of Nasr, where the legislation on magic is more lenient, like in Esperanza. The Esperanza Navy always needed them after all, as the Dark Rift was a dangerous as ever. Green and silver spells would make him invaluable in no time.

The check-up was quick and efficient. To his surprise, Vyse drew a couple of intrigued looks in his direction. In those known clothes, he started to look like his young self again. Sure, he was fatter and older, but the resemblance was uncanny. Thankfully for Mariangel, she was also known enough to be the wife of a famous doppelganger. His bushy beard aside, they believed it was actually Vinicio putting the costume back on for whatever reason, like entertaining the disabled kids.

- This is somehow insulting. The original is mistaken for the copy.

- The copy has a good reputation, is known to be kind-hearted towards children and is a valued member of the society. The original is known to be a drunk, a fool, a bum and a leech.

Vyse groaned, as he was believing he was safe from her sarcasms. And while the new yet old look had an impact, it was just a souvenir of the man he was. That man was loved, remembered as the Legend. But his actual self… it didn't get the respect he deserved. Why? They were the same man! Was it just all about marketing and an image change?

With a sour mood, Vyse followed Mariangel who left him waiting for an appointment she scheduled with a friend of her then resumed her duties somewhere in the ophthalmology ward. After a horribly long waiting that reached the limits of his patience, it was finally his turn. The examination took ten whole minutes before being told he was perfectly fine and should just probably pay attention to his liver, deeply endangered by loqua abuse. Once it was finished, he walked in the halls, seeing every ill person a peaceful city like Nasrad could provide. The only common point was the peacefulness in everyone's mind that showed on their faces.

Unfortunately, once again, his costume was not leaving people unfazed and he was starting to regret his choice. What was he doing, thinking he was a teenager once again?

Well, time to go shirtless and relax on one of those deliciously fleecy bench before going back to his temporary home. Mariangel didn't leave him any key but she said Vinz would be back after before five o'clock. There were pastries to eat and he would be damned if no one was going to enjoy them. He had to do the job himself if he had to! Not the first time.

Good thing the doctor didn't do any blood test to check for cholesterol.


	9. Chapter 3

- Why do I have to wear this? We're going to sail, right? I need appropriate clothes to move easily. Not this stuffy… stuff!

- Could you please stop complaining for a minute? Times have changed, and sailors as well as guards need to look professional as well.

- Times have changed and they sure became stressful.

- Do you prefer to be stressful in peace or because a war is going on?

- That's a false dichotomy. It's because we're at peace than we should allow ourselves to finally relax.

- What? Witty repartee? From you?

- I've been learning from your wife. First came the loss of dignity…

Vinz couldn't say anything back against that. After Mariangel convinced him to allow Vyse to visit a colleague of him, a merchant trading spices with Valua and the Meridian Archipelago, Vinz decided Vyse would have to look the part. He was willing to forgive if his counterpart was doing some efforts, but he was not ready to throw away his reputation for nothing.

Mariangel saw the wisdom in those words and decided she should train Vyse for a couple of days, on her time off. Knowing his wife, Vinz didn't have to feign any sympathy. It was immediately real.

And so Vyse suffered. Oh yes he suffered. How to speak, how to stand, how to behave… And what to wear. Which meant not only moccasins but a three pieces costume. Black vest, tie and pants, dark red shirt and grey waistcoat. He was given a morning to clean himself, shave that ridiculously bushy beard, brush his teeth and get a haircut. Vinz was asked to monitor him closely and he had to report the man was completely changed, at least according to Valuan standards of classiness for appearances.

- I look like a clown.

- You look like you're ready to be hired.

And so it happened. The suit has been good to give him the benefit of doubt. While Vyse didn't carry the same name than before in Nasrad, his feats haven't been forgotten yet.

At first though, when he was asked to show off his skills with a blade, it didn't come as good as expected. Vyse of course blamed the suit. But a couple of spells later, notably Quika, and he was hired. Escaping black pirates suddenly became so much easier.

- We've restrictions on magic and yet, the pirates have none. How can we defend ourselves?

The price of peace, once again, everyone thought. You don't want most people to be armed and dangerous, but that also mean only criminals were going to get access to deadly tools. If anything, Vyse landed himself a job that was going to start the day after, thanks to a happy coincidence that required his abilities for the next trip.

Now in more comfortable clothes, Vyse asked Vinz where the Pirate Guild was nowadays. Or the Traveller Guild as it was renamed a decade earlier. Vinz was happy to oblige.

- And why do you need to go there?

- That's common sense. When you go travelling in dangerous skies, you check for the biggest threats. If black pirates are still roaming Valuan skies, it means Marco is slacking on the job and it's up to me to finish it.

- Marco? You mean, Marco Juarez? The First Admiral? As far as I know, he has not been in the area recently. Currently in Yafutoma, if memory serves well.

- Oh, you know about him?

- Yes, Mariangel asked me a lot of questions on him two nights ago. Wanted to know if I knew about him. When I told her I actually met him back when he was a wide-eyed kid discovering Nasrad on his own, she didn't drop the subject until it was midnight.

- Yeah, I remember that story. You played quite the trick on the kid. She did the same to me too. I guess she's interested in the boy. But… Does that mean you told her about…?

- No. And if I can, I'd rather let that subject be buried along with my past. As far as she knows, I was just an itinerant actor producing myself in Nasrad at the time.

The Traveller Guild was on sight. With nobody now able to recognize him, Vyse asked for the list on wanted people on Meridian and Valuan skies, along with the update safety tips for those areas.

- Well, it is somehow disappointing. It is much shorter than expected, and those people are not ranked high. Even those "Sand Demons of Za" gangers are only worth two skulls only. There shouldn't be any threat to be wary about for that trip. Easy money.

- With the joint effort of the Nasrean and Valuan navies, how could you expect anything else?

- I don't know. I'm just saying.

- Well, don't get sleepy on the job. The list comes and goes and we don't know what corsairs may decide to keep their career going out there.

- If they hear about me, they'll stay away. That's part of the service. And if everything goes smoothly, I'll have enough money in two or three months to go back to Crescent Island.

- Nothing goes smoothly. You might be attacked Vyse, or my friend wouldn't need to hire you. He tols me threats are on the rise recently, and the grip of the Empire is getting loose, calling for new blood. I hope we're not falling back to bad times.

- Bad times call for legends, Vinz. Your friend is in good hands.

- Considering the situation, you're probably the best for that.

- FINALLY you said it.

The regret was instantaneous.

The night came by, where healthy conversations took place. On the past, the present and the future. Vinz found back his smile and Vyse was happy to try his best to keep it glued on his face. Maybe they could go on a trip together to visit Anita once it was over. She was living in Valua now, selling her… expensive talents for whom could afford it. As foolish as she were, Vinz was missing her.

- And Faina?, Vyse asked.

- Faina chose her own path, Vinz said without expending on the matter.

That short and laconic answer proved they didn't separate on good terms. Wiser than before, Vyse thought it would be better to shut his mouth. He wouldn't like it if Vinz asked what happened to Fina. The memory was just as sore.

The morning after, Vyse waived goodbye to Vinz and Mariangel, promising them to visit them as soon as he come back. He would pay them a drink for their kindness. Red loqua on the house, Julia included! She was old enough to get her first taste.

With a new change of clothes more adapted to travelling –plain black pants in silk with a plain blue shirt- and his trademarked goggle, Vyse was on his way to meet his new boss. While the merchant was the director of the company, he was not the captain of his ship. Vyse had yet to know what kind of man he would have to answer to.

The answer went quickly.

- WHO GAVE ME THAT PILE OF FISH GUANO FOR A GUARD? YOU LOOK MORE LIKE BAIT FOR LOOPERS THAN A HUMAN BEING!

- Hi, I'm Vyse, it's also a pleasure to meet you.

- YOU ARE NOT HERE TO STROKE MY GENITALS, SAILOR! I EXPECT YOU TO PROTECT THE BOATLOAD WITH YOUR OWN WORTHLESS LIFE!

- That worthless life allowed you to live when Ramir…

- YOU MOROOOOOON! YOU ARE NOT TO QUESTION MY ORDERS. WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU JUMP! WHEN I SAY FIGHT, YOU FIGHT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DIE FOR THE BOATLOAD, THEN YOU MOST CERTAINLY DIE! AM I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?

Vyse would have been willing to say yes immediately, if only to stop his ears from ringing, but he felt nauseous because of the fool breath of the Captain and the fact he has trouble to stay on his feet due to the wind pressure.

After he's been asked a second time, he mustered the courage to approve.

- Aye aye, Sir.

- I AM NOT A SIR! I WORK FOR A LIVING YOU MOROOOOOOOOOON! YOU WILL CALL ME CAPTAIN, OR CAPTAIN NANROD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

- OK Cap'n. It's quite clear.

- If I like you, you can call me Cap'n. But GUESS WHAT? I DON'T LIKE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAAAAND?

Vyse was in mood to argue anymore, having his fighting spirit, self-esteem and eardrums broken by the verbal abuse.

- I understand.

- Outstanding. PROCEED ON THE DOUBLE TO THE HOLD WHERE YOU WILL STAND GUARD DUTY! YOU WILL DO A FINE JOB! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Vyse wanted with all his might to snark about the multiple problems with that leadership. Himself was a captain not so long ago and such a behavior might have been good for troops in training but not for an operating vessel with experienced sailors. While toughness is required, he was only alienating his men and women, acting like that.

Now only caring about his paycheck, Vyse went downstairs to start his fine job. There, as the ship was taking off, he met two of his new colleagues.

Easy-going, he presented himself, with varying degrees of success. The woman stayed completely mute while the man –boy would be more appropriated- shaked his hand with as much enthusiasm as a hyperactive kid could.

- Hello Vyse. That's a cool name. Legendary name. Not so legendary recently though but it's History that counts. Or is this the present? I mean, the last impression is the one that is going to be remembered. But they say it's the first impression that is the most important. For a given value of importance for you though. Vyse… how?

Somehow, Vyse didn't feel like giving his real identity to someone who was in tune with the recent events surrounding him.

- Just Vyse.

- Just Vyse. So Vyse is your surname? That's weird. Not as much as Just as a first name though. You don't hear that often. Just like the name of the captain. Hcra. Sounds like someone spitting. That's cool because he's always spitting at you. And your social class. And your abilities. And your mother. He might also imply she doesn't share society's values. And make reference to her intimate life, which often includes him. But that's impossible. She's living in Ocid, and we never go there.

- Gah!

Despite that endless blabbering, Vyse couldn't catch any name. He was not sure he was interested anymore. Still, he was professional and experienced enough to know he should know everyone's name if he was going to rely on them.

- And you are?

- I'm glad you asked. Nobody ever asked my name. Especially the silent witch over there. She must have sold her tongue to the devils of Deep Arcadia. She's as grey and as wicked as the place. And it leaves you with that uneasy feeling, like you're being watched and can't do nothing to…

- Your. Name.

- Ah yes of course of course. I always go on a tangent. That's because I don't have many opportunities to talk on this ship. You see…

- YOUR. NAME!

- Why is everyone like that? Geez, I'm just trying to bond here. Name is Charles. Charles Waltus. Call me Char. Everyone does that. I mean, everyone that is still speaking to me, unlike the witch.

Vyse ignored everything what came after "Char" and went to see the woman. As unwilling as she was to present herself, something he could understand if she had to share the company of said Char fifteen hours per day, he still needed her name for the same reason as before.

- Your name, please.

After unpleasing seconds of silence that seemed to last an eternity, Vyse asked again, with more authority in his voice and a powerful glare. No dice.

- Listen up, Lady. We're in this together. And I can't rely on you if I don't know how to call you. I can't know your duties and I can't know your affectations. So, once again give me your name, even if you have to write it down.

The answer came sharply.

- You're Vyse.

- Yes.

- Vyse Dyne.

- WHAT? The Vyse Dyne? By the Moons it's impossible. You're the friggin' Legend and you said nothing? I can't believe it. Yeah, the Legend as a guard, how stupid is that? Another trick of the witch. Good job on making her talk though. That's quite legendary to be honest, see…

- Charles?, she asked in a murmur.

- Yes?

- Shut up.

- Okay, answered Char, knowing better than angering her. Last time, he couldn't speak for two days straight. The worse days of his short life.

- And what makes you think that?

- It doesn't matter, Vyse Dyne. I am Sonia.

Vyse was expecting a bit more but nothing came. When he asked if that was all, he got no answer. Sonia had no will to keep going, as she fell back into silence. Vyse felt a bit sorry for Char, more willing to understand his situation now that he got new elements to understand it. He would be nervous too if he was sharing a room with such a girl for so long. He certainly was not joking on her greyness. Skin, hair, clothes, speech, mood... Everything could be resumed with that one word.

Since the trip would make him come back to the Silver Lands, it was appropriate.


End file.
